the guardians of La push
by benandhadeyaio
Summary: La push has new protectors and a new imprint the main imprint
1. Chapter 1

**_===========================================Chapter1: the pull is gone in la push==============================================================_**

 ** _everyone was on the beach Jacob and Nessie, Paul and Rachel, Sam and Emily, Jared and Kim, Quil and Claire all having a picnic they were about to welcome some ew tribe members they were Reyes and these were special tribe members their 6 children had ability but not to turn into would like super powers over the elements the oldest could control water her name was Melanie she was 30 years the second was Alexus she was 28 she could control fire the oldest son could control earth his name was Micheal he was 23 the youngest daughter Haylin she was 16 the second oldest son Tony he was 19 he had the forgotten element of quintessence then there was Maximo the youngest 14 years now he had the power all of them all 5 elements he also held the heart of la push a necklace with a pink jewel that gave them the power to transform into pixie wing like guardians the guardians of La Push. They had extra powers lanie had the power to Manipulate peoples designs Alexus had the power to establish a telepathic link between the Guardians Micheal had telekinesis Haylin could go invisible Tony could speak with see the future again Maximo had all of them_**

 **=========================================================Max's Pov=================================================================**

"Mom what do we have to do" I said

"Just un pack" she said in our new house I used telekinesis to take all the stuff out and put it away it took ten minutes to settle in

"Ok guys" Grandma said as we all hurled up

"Yes Grandma" Haylin said

" Go meet the pack they will want to meet you transform infront of them" Grandma said

"Fine Maximo come on" Micheal said

"I don't know I got a bad feeling" I said still walking

"Come on max their just with their imprints" Alexus said

"Yeah at their most protective state basically if we get near any imprints automatic ass hole" I said

"Look its our duty to protect them and the tribe so we have to try not to be hostel" said Haylin

"Fine" I blowed my half shaves half brushed rainbow bow hair it triggered my quintessence we walked to the beach to meet the pack

 ** _========================================================3rd Person pov==============================================================_**

everything was perfect the imprints we talking the pack was playing soccer Quil got a text

"Oh hey the guardians are on their way" he said

"I don't see their reason we can protect the pack fine" said Paul

"They are the original protectors we help them" sam said Paul huffed when the saw 3 girls and 3 boys girls one boy had a hod on they saw them and went to the imprints un easy

"Hi were the Guardians" said Melaine

"Max Gurdian up" Micheal said the boy covering his face pulled out and necklace

"GUARDIANS UNITE" He said a pink flash appeared with orbs of the color blue red green mint pink and rainbow

 _ **Water said Melanie in a blue top and a pink skirt with purple boots**_

 _ **Fire said Alexus in blue botty shorts and pink spandex t shirt and purple sneakers**_

 _ **Earth said Micheal in a blue long-sleeved spandex shirt with tight pink spandex shorts and purple**_ ** _cargo boots_**

 _ **Air said Haylen in a blue cut tight tank top and a long pink skirt with stings and purple pixie shoes**_

 ** _Quintessence said Tony with a lose on the cuffs tight pink spandex shirt with blue pants and purple cargo boots_**

 ** _Unity said Maximo in a tight pink and blue out similar to wonder girls but pink top blue pants and purple shoes they all had wings maximo had the biggest_**

then everything the imprints were no longer took the pack attention every single one of the wolfs except Leah all focused on the boy with rainbow hair curves similar to a girls each of them wanted to claim them they stared at him

"What" Maximo said looking confused

"Guys" Micheal said

"HEY" Haylin clapped her hands infrotn of them they snapped out of it Sam looked unreadable

"Collin take the girls back back" said Sam he was straining to stay with his newly shared Imprint he walked the girls back to Emily's

"Uh Im gonna go back to the house" Maximo said flying off

"NOOOOOOO!" said the pack they yelled

"What!" Maximo said

"we-uh-im- we" Sam tried to say

"Ok can anyone speak english" Maximo said

"We imprinted" Jacob said

"Uh If my information is not correct weren't those girls you just walked off the beach your imprints" Maximo said Landing

"Yeah and on who" Said Micheal they all looked at me

"What me?" Maximo said

"Yeah you" Paul said with a lustful look on his face a hard making form in his cut offs walking towards Maximo

"Back off paul" Jacob said getting in Pauls face

"You back off Black" he said pushing Jacob Jacob was about to Land a punch when Maximo extended both hands using his telekinesis to lift the two boys

"Ok stop someone better tell me whats going on" Maximo said

"Everyone in the pack imprinted on you me, Paul, Jacob, Embry, Jared, Quil, Collin, and Brandy we imprinted on you ok" Sam said Maximo was so shocked Maximo collapsed on his knees the boys Maximo held fell to the ground

"Im going home" Maximo said he flew off into the direction of the house fast

"Well that was a good fist impression" Tony said

"Shut up Tony" the siblings said

"He's sad" qUIL SAID

"gUYS we need to go to my dad and the council they might know what this is" Jacob said the pack nodded and passed then ran

"lets go check on max" Micheal said as him and his siblings flew to find heir little brother the arrived at their house to find Maximo sitting on a tree trunk they did not know what to say Maximo felt guilt he broke the pull of La push


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm holding a vote for the imprint that Maximo will chose its your job as readers to vote for the guy you want Paul, Sam, Jacob, Quil, Embry, Jared, Collin or Brandy and maybe some of the cullens_

 _======================================================chapter 2:the imprint=========================================================_

"This is crazy it's crazy I mean Im an imprint to not one but 8 wolfs how is this gonna work" I said Pacing the room

"I don't know" Micheal said

"Hey you have eight more boyfriends then I do" Haylin said Ugh I could not stomach the thought of the their thoughts of Lust

"Its not that bad" tony said

"Not that bad? NOT THAT BAD?! Its horrible they have to calm me tony a.k.a they have to have sex with me" I screamed I was so angry I made it rain

"calm down your gonna start a ti fu" Grandma said

"Sorry grandma" I said

"Young one I sense your twist it is more then the claiming" said my grandmother

"Yes I feel bad what about the ex imprints its not fair to them" I said

"Ahh young leader you always have put the well being of others infront of your own" she said

"Max come on they will understand" Micheal said

"Yeah their not that petty" Alexus said

"I need to lay down Im going to my room" I said I walked up stairs I took a nap and I woke up and decided to go for a fly I guardianed up and went flying I went High up into the sky I didn't know where I went somewhere up north I would find my way back I hit a tree and fell to the ground and I didn't know where I was guessing somewhere near the boarder I sighed I was ready to fly when I was tiled to the ground by a muscle pale guy I just looked at me I used the roots of the closets and I pushed him off when a blond guy grabbed my leg they had a lust look on their faces similar to the packs it made my spine go cold I shot some air at him which pushed him back and then I flew the trees to add more problems to my list they were gaining on me i lifted a wall of earth the big one punched threw and another one with dark brown hair came into view he was fast I then saw that I was coming up on La push so I was about to enter when the brunette tackled me down I had no choice I was different then the other guardians I could create a siren voice that could notify the wolfs or the there guardians that I'm in trouble i SUNG MY Voice and I saw how a black wolf a shaggy reddish brown wolf a dark grey wolf appeared and were growling I was struggling to break free of the hold the tall brown haired one had on me oh god I felt his erection the black wolf growled I assumed it was Sam he was giving a warning the man lt me go I flew behind the Grey wolf he whimpered and pointed for me to get on his back I did the black wolf shifted

"Edward what the hell!" Sam yelled

"Sam look His sent was lustful we could not control our selfs" Edward said he looked disappointed in himself the biggest wolf the shaggy one growled loud and barked he turned and gave me a look to go on his back so I jumped off of the grey wolf that now I knew was paul and went on the other wolfs back he ran fast until we reached my house I collapsed onto my knees when I got off I was so weak that I transformed back to human on my own the three wolfs shifted Into Sam, Jacob and Paul I was gasping for air

"Are you ok" Jacob said sounded worried

"Are you hurts" Paul asked making circles in my back

"Im fine they caught me by surprise" I said

"What the hell were you doing" Sam said

"I need to think so i WENTout for a fly but they pulled me down and I would have been on an episode of Law and Order SVU" I said I hugged my legs close and Jacob had his arm around me and kissed my forehead he was scared for my life Paul did the same my siblings came out I jumped up and hugged them

"What happened" Micheal demanded to know

"He was ambushed my leeches they say the couldn't control their lust for him and I believe them because his sent its the beat it makes me aroused" Sam said trying to restrain himself from kissing me

"My father told us why" Jacob said our attention was caught

"the past guardians 40 years ago the air guardian and your grand mother Yan lin the fire guardian Elinore the earth Guardian Cadma the water Guardian Casedy the quintessence Guardian narcissa and the unity Guardian Scott they were the guardian before you and the pack of forty years ago imprinted on the unity Guardian Scott his sent alone made humans Leeches and Shifters arroused so one day A shifter lost it and pounded him into sheets he was claimed and the sent only aroused the claimer but not anyone else but thats not all the guardian became pregnant yes even though he was a male he got Pregnant and both him and the child died in birth" Sam said I was shocked I could be a mother I then walk inside I did not know what to do I was stuck in between a rock and a hard place I went up to my room and I didn't know what to feel fear anger regret I was just stuck I got called down the Pack was their

"Sit please" my mom said I did

" Ok the cullens are coming over to tap about what happened" sam said

"oK" i SAID

"wE want you to feel as comfortable as possible" said Sam

"Hm well ILL BE surrounded by men who want to claim me both are wolfs and vampires infront of my siblings mother and grandmother, wow thats very comfortable" I said sarcastically then we heard cars park it was the cullens all of them I saw the guys who tried to sexually assault me plus a man who was blond a small women with short hair who looked like she was trying to make the best out of the horrible situation a blond girl who was glaring at me a brunette women who was doing the same along with a girl I saw at the beach

"Hello Maximo Im Carlise Cullen this is my family my wife Esme my sons Emmet, Jasper, and Edward, my daughters and daughter in Law Alice, Roselle, and Bella and my granddaughter Renessime" he said I nodded

"Jacob" Renessmie tried to hold his hand but he could he just looked sorry for the girl who had gone into her mother's arms for comfort

"So what will happen You are affected by his sent and you already have mates" Seth said

"and we don't want to stay away" Emmet said receiving a growl from Roselle

"He has to make a choice" Sam said they looked at me

"Great not only am I a leader but I have to make a choice like an episode of the bachelor" I said

"Yes" Jacob said

"Well fin but don't expect me to make my choice now Its to much beside I have school Ill tell you my choice once I get to know you guys and for the record no one else feeling s can get in the wa of my choice for a mate ok" I said

"fINE" they said


End file.
